


Is It Fast

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: TV Commercials
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Short One Shot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A boy cant stop looking at his fellow cast mrmber for the car VW  commercial. He just wanted him for himself and hopes that the cute boy is ok with it. What will happen between thease two boys? Only one way to find out.





	Is It Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go my first fan fiction story for this site. This story can be found on Nifty in the gay celebrity section of the site. Will be adding more fan fiction I did for Nifty soon. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own the rights to the VW commercial. I DON'T own or work for the VW company. I DON'T know anyone who works for the company and any of the commercial companies as well as the actors in the Commercial. 
> 
> I did change the actor Miles Elliot to another name as I could not find the other names of the actors that where in the commercial.   
> This commercial is an old one and no longer on tv to my knolge. Here is the link to the commercial
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0raBR_Nh8Tg 
> 
> If link dont work type in  
> VW "is it fast?" Commercial.
> 
> Look for 3Dstunner89
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story. You can see the video first to get a better idea on what thease boys look like. That being said I also dont own the channle that the video is on. (Miles Elliot is the first boy you see)

Dan and Kevin was in the dressing room and putting their street cloths back on. They just finished shooting doing the Is It Fast VW advertisement. Dan played Young Steve 2 and Kevin played young Steve 1. They both became friends while filming. Even if they only did a one day shoot. Dan and Kevin traded info so they could keep in touch once they were out of the dressing room. The first time Dan and Kevin meat Dan thought Kevin was cute. Dan was secretly gay and he has only been jacking off wile fingering himself. 

He just thought about boys he knew and seen. He looks at gay porn and reads stories to. Sometimes he looks at straight porn and just looks at the guys. Even though Dan douse all this stuff he rather see a naked guy his age or even little younger. Once Dan saw Kevin in the tight short shorts he knew he would jack off to that sight. Even though Dan did not know if Kevin was. He did not want to try anything until he knew the answer. Kevin was open minded mostly because his older brother Steve is gay. Ironically Kevin's brother played young Steve 3 and that car was really his. Kevin figured out Dan could be gay too or just Bi. 

Mostly because Dan was staring at him a lot. Kevin did not mind at all. In fact he thought Dan was good looking. Kevin did know if he ever did stuff with a guy before. Kevin would not mind doing stuff with Dan at all. He knew he would want to spend time with his new friend. Before they left the set Kevin wanted to know if Dan wanted to hang next Saturday. However he did not want the answer to be a no. So he kept quiet for a little while. As Dan waited for his mom he got a call. Dan took out his cell to see who it was. Once he seen it was his mom he answered it.

"Yes mom....it was fun....yes...a guy named Kevin....yes he is.....ho...... maybe Kevin's brother can....no...... I will call you back when I find out.... I know......Love you too bye." 

Dan then hanged up and looked at Kevin.

"My mom has to go into work early and won't have time to pick me up so I was wondering if you and your brother could drop me off?"

"I don't think he would mind he drops off his friend's places if there car is at the shop."

"Thanks I owe you one." Dan then gave Kevin a hug. 

"Sorry did not mean to hug you."

"That's ok." 

Kevin now knew that little slip up could not be a accent. He was still was wondering his question. The two talked until Steve was in his street clothes with keys in hand. He nodes to the two young boys and smiled. Steve thought Dan was a cute looking boy. Even though Steve Dan was cute he was not his type. As he got closer he seen Dan looking at his little brother more than normal. Steve just nodded his head. Just by seeing this he knew Dan has the hots for Kevin. He did not know however if Kevin knew that his new friend is gay. Once Steve got closer to the boys Kevin went up to him. 

"How was the shoot for you?"

"It was good. Are you ready?" 

"Yes and could you take Dan home? His mom had to go into work early." 

"I don't see why not. So Dan once we are in the car you can tell me where you live." 

"Thanks so much. I owe you one." 

"Don't worry about it you are Kevin's friend."

"I just have to call my mom and tell her I got a ride." 

After Dan called they were on their way. Dan told Steve where he lived and it only took 15 minutes. Kevin realized that Dan don't live far from him. Just about 5 blocks away. Once Dan got out of the car he said his thanks and was walking towards the his gate. Steve and Kevin soon left. While driving Steve spoke up.

"Your friend Dan likes you a lot."

"I know I see him checking me out without him knowing it." 

"Oh so do you know if he is Bi or gay?" 

"No I think he is gay but I'm not 100% more like 57%." 

"That's close number. Well now the question is do you feel the same way about him?" 

"I don't know yet."

"Well try not to led him on if you don't know yet."

"Ok." 

The next day Kevin got up and got ready for the day. As he was about to leave is room to wash up is cell buzzed. He did not know what friend could of texted him at this time of day ,so he thought he just check anyways. It turns out to be Dan; Kevin did not expect it to be him at this time, but again. 

He texted Hi how r u? Want 2 hang out L8er? 

Kevin thought about it and did not see the harm in that so he texted him back. 

Ok what time? 

While Kevin was Finishing getting ready Dan was on edge. He did not know what to say. He did not think a kid his age would hang out with him even if Kevin was like 2 years younger. Dan was even scared to to texted him in the first place. Dan had to quickly think. He soon texted Kevin back. 

How about 1? 

Dan then waited for a response. Dan was passing on the floor so much he could made a hole. He knew his parents will leave around 12 and thought Kevin would think it would be strange being just the two of them. Dan could just say he forgot his parents had work. While he passed he got a texted. He looked at the cell and it was Kevin. 

That sounds good tryl.

Dan was happy and soon will be playing the waiting game. Dan got ready for the day and he decided just wait for Kevin to come before eating lunch. Soon there was a knock on the door and when Dan opened it there on the other side was Kevin. Kevin went inside. They said there hi and they sat on the couch. Dan just blurred out what was on his mind.

"Kevin you are so cute I want to be your boyfriend and suck your dick and I want you to fuck me."

Kevin did not know what to think and Dan quickly spoke up.

"I'm so sorry please don't hate me I don't know what came over me." 

"That's ok I know you liked me since we first saw each other. You are cute too. I don't know if I am gay or just BI or even straight. But I would like to know and if I find our I'm straight then I will still be your friend."

With that Kevin took the lead and Kissed Dan on the lips. They started to make out. Their hands rubbing agents each other. They both took their shirts off at the same time. Dan started to suck on Kevin's nipples. Kevin started to moan. Dan's tong made it to Kevin's outtie belly button. Dan started to suck on it and Kevin moaned some more. Kevin took off his shorts and boxers reviling a bonnier that is big for his young age with his balls still tight. Dan's eyes lit up on the sight of a 10 year old with a 5' dick. 

Dan quickly removed his shorts and boxers reviling his 6' with his balls drooped but not a single strain of a puep. Dan quickly sucked down on Kevin's dick. Kevin started moaning and it did not take long for Kevin to have his dry cum. "Please fuck me I need you in me" Dan said. And that's what happened. Kevin and Dan moaning together. This time Kevin lasted longer on getting his dry cum. That day Dan and Kevin became boyfriends and they each tack turns on being a bottom 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story as this was my first fan fiction based off of a commercial. Let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
